Thus the baby carrier is of the type that comprises two strap loops, which are interconnected and arranged to extend around the two shoulder areas of the wearer and each one of which comprises a first part and a second part, and a carrying pocket that is mounted to the strap loops and has a front piece having at least one free side edge that can be attached to an adjacent strap loop by means of at least one upper first and one upper second connection device for the carrying of the front piece at the strap loop, and a seat part that can be adjustably attached to the respective strap loop by means of a lower connection device, the front piece and the respective strap loop below the upper second connection device defining a leg opening for a child sitting in the baby carrier, besides which the first part of at least one strap loop is detachably connected with the lower connection device.
It is desirable to be able to utilize one and the same baby carrier from the child being newborn until it weighs approx. 12 kg. This is on account of the fact that a child increases its own weight approx. 3 times and becomes approx. 30% longer during its first year of life.
In order to allow comfortable carrying of a heavier one, it is common to provide a baby carrier with a relief belt that extends around the waist of the wearer for relieving the pressure on the shoulders of the wearer to as great an extent as possible.
By providing the baby carrier with a relief belt, it is also achieved that the seat part and thereby the child's legs and behind come closer to the wearer, the child's centre of gravity being moved closer to the wearer and it becoming easier and safer to carry the child.
Further, it is very important that a newborn child is kept in an upright position in the baby carrier in order to keep the airways free as well as to guarantee that the back is kept in a correct position.
Thus, it would be desirable to provide a baby carrier that allows at least the child's chest- or back portion to be moved/become placed closer to the wearer, when the child is carried, than what is allowed in conventional baby carriers of the above-mentioned type with or without a relief belt. More precisely, it would be desirable to provide a strain over the child's back against the wearer, when it is sitting in the baby carrier with the face facing the wearer, or over its chest, when it is sitting with the face turned from the wearer, in order to, in such a way, guarantee that the child is kept in the correct position. If no such strain over a small child's back/chest is present, there is a risk that the child slides down in the baby carrier, wherein there is a danger of the child's airways being blocked.
Further, in case of a newborn child, it is very important that the strain that should keep the child upright occurs in the correct position in relation to the child's back/chest, and more precisely on a level with just below the child's arms. The strain has preferably the form of an area over the child's back/chest.
In this connection, it should be mentioned that, in case of a baby carrier of the above-mentioned type, a child up to four months of age should not sit in the carrier with the face turned from the wearer because of the fact that the child cannot carry its head in a stable way but the head needs to be supported by means of the upper border portion of the front piece.
In order to allow the strain to become placed in the right spot as the child grows, at least the seat part of the baby carrier has to be adjustable. There is otherwise a risk of, in case of a small child, the strain occurring too high up on the child's body, and in case of a greater child too far down.